fiction in fiction
by KanraLindero
Summary: "La luna se puede tomar a cucharadas o como una cápsula cada dos horas. Es buena como hipnótico y sedante y también alivia a los que se han intoxicado de filosofía. Un pedazo de luna en el bolsillo: sirve para encontrar a quien se ama, para ser rico sin que lo sepa nadie y unas gotas de luna en los ojos de los ancianos ayudan a bien morir" No esperaba que le gustara la poesía.
1. 1- Here

**Regular show ni sus personajes me pertenecen. YAOI CHICO X CHICO. MORBY. Si no te gusta o te desagrada este tema o pareja te invito a regresar por donde viniste. **

**Sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

_here without you_

Me quedé parado en el lumbral de la puerta de la clase de ciencias. Primer día de clases, quinto semestre. Observe el salón de clases por un momento para después de unos segundos disponerme a entrar me senté en el segundo lugar de la tercera fila. Como odiaba entrar a la escuela después de unas largas vacaciones, me sacaban de la rutina, suspire con pesadez y me quede observando es desmejorado pupitre enfrente de mí.

-Es increíble, ¿Hey por qué esa cara?- Levante la mirada para ver la iluminada cara de Eileen, esa chica me agradaba demasiado, ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia mí y aunque esa chica es muy linda y adorable simplemente no quisiera arriesgar nuestra amistad.

-Hola Eileen, nada en realidad… es solo que siento como si olvidara algo importante.-

-Estas con eso desde este verano.- Mencionaste sentándote en el pupitre de al lado, colocando tu mochila en la mesa y sacando tu libro de ciencias.- ¿Quisieras saber cuáles son las temas que trataremos esta semestre? Me emociona pasar juntos este curso los dos.

Te observe recargando la palma de mi mano en mi mejilla –Lo siento.- te sonreí pode notar como te sonrojabas. Eileen es una amiga mía desde pre-escolar, fue la única que me hablo el primer día de clases, ella estudiaba en otra escuela desde el primer semestre pero convenció a su padre para que la inscribiera en esta escuela, ella es muy simpática y bueno yo no era muy sociable, a mí siempre me molestaban así que cuando me hice amigo de eileen la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba estudiando junto a ella, en parte le agradezco eso mis calificaciones aunque no son muy extraordinarias tampoco son deficientes. Ella ha sido mi amiga y siempre ha estado conmigo, la aprecio mucho tal vez… si me esforzara un poco tal vez… pudiera llegar a enamorarme de ella.

Para cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba repleto de alumnos y el profesor de ciencias entro a clases. Comenzó por escribir su nombre en el pizarrón y después su materia "ciencias" eso siempre me parecía algo tonto ¿Por qué escribir el nombre de la materia que obviamente todos ya sabemos que nos impartirá? Bueno lo de escribir el nombre… Debe de haber razones para que lo haga.

-Buenos días clase, en esta ocasión yo seré su profesor de ciencias, aunque también doy la clase de filosofía en el edificio B.-Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados. El profesor carraspeo.- Bien, mi nombre es Lionel Dahmer.- Se escuchó una leve risita burlona al fondo del salón todos voltearon a ver.

El de la risa estaba sentado en la tercera fila al hasta el final. Tenía el cabello azul con las puntas de abajo de color negro. En vez de su suéter del uniforme tenía un suéter color azul de las mangas y en la parte de enfrente blanco con la leyenda "LOVE LIVE" de color azul.

-¿Qué le parece gracioso joven?- Pregunto el maestro serio.

-Nada, disculpe.-

-Bien.- Prosiguió el maestro restándole importancia – Como puedo observar que muchos de aquí están sentados con un compañero o compañeros ¿por qué? …. Confianza esa es la respuesta. Ahora el primer ejercicio de la clase será escribir un reporte sobre su compañero de al lado. Para mañana.-

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a murmurar, me gire hacia Eileen y está saco un cuaderno de raya y una pluma de color rojo.

-¡Chicos! Aún no he terminado.- Todos volvieron a guardar silencio.- Para captar bien una indicación es escuchar, bien… El objetivo es conocer mejor a su compañero de al lado para que en la clase haya mejor comunicación. Nada de que ese grupito no se habla con este grupito, no… Ahora los compañeros de derecha se moverán de sitio al pupitre de atrás y los del final se moverán al frente y los de la fila de enfrente se irán al final. –

Voltee a ver a Eileen que me dedicaba una sonrisa y guardaba sus cosas.-Nos vemos a terminar la clase Rigby- Le sonreí de igual forma y después se marchó. Yo no quería tener un nuevo compañero de pupitre ni siquiera me gustaba hablar con las personas de mi clase. Después de unos segundos aquel chico de cabello azul se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Genial ahora tendrá que convivir con lo que parecía un delincuente.

-hola.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- conteste sacando una libreta de mi mochila al lado de mi banca y una pluma negra. -¿Cómo te llamas?–

Me sonrió de nuevo y respondió: Mordecai.

Este tipo me ponía de nervios, nunca lo había visto antes en el instituto y ahora tenía que preguntar sobre su vida. Escribí su nombre en la parte superior de mi cuaderno y voltee a mirarle de nuevo. Este estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, llevaba como cinco líneas y parecía que seguía y seguía. ¿Estaba escribiendo sobre mí? Alcé mi cabeza un poco para ver qué es lo que escribía y él de inmediato cerró su cuaderno.

Voltee a verlo a la cara y él me sonreía con arrogancia (o eso me parecía) –Ehmm… ¿Y… que haces en tu tiempo libre?- El empezó a reír y yo entrecerré las ojos. –No te burles de mi.- Le reclame.

-Inseguro…- menciono, abrió su libreta y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunte nervioso.- ¡Yo no soy inseguro!- Reclame, ¿Cómo podía juzgarme de inseguro? Ni siquiera me conocía.

-Terco también.- Ni siquiera me volteo a ver el siguió escribiendo.

-Oye necesito hacer este trabajo ¿podrás decirme que es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?- Intente que mi voz no sonara nerviosa si no lo mas neutra posible.

-¿En mi tiempo libre? Hmm… ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que haces tú en tu tiempo libre?- Agarraste la parte de debajo de mi silla y la arrastraste más cerca de ti. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo. Me quede callado con las ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Qué debía de decir ahora? El parecía desfrutar de mi reacción pues no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Escuche que la chicharra sonó y los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir de la clase, al igual que él, que también se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida "nos vemos mañana mapache" fue lo único que me dijo.

-no olviden el trabajo es sin falta para mañana- Hablo el maestro para toda la clase que estaba saliendo del salón.- Y joven.- Detuvo a mordecai antes de que salera- No se permite traer el pelo pintado de esa manera tan extravagante.-

-ho… disculpe, pero mi pelo es de este color natural.- Es profesor se le quedo viendo aséptico durante unos segundos como buscando detectar la mentira en sus ojos.

-Bien puede retirarse.- Él se dio la vuelta y avanzo a la salida, en ese momento yo me desperté del "trance" tome mis cosas rápido y corrí detrás de él.

-¡e-espera! ¡Aún no sé nada de ti y el trabajo es para mañana!- Lo tome del hombro y este se dio la vuelta.

-Pues yo ya tengo mi trabajo hecho.-

-pues yo no. Solo dime algo que me sea útil para el trabajo.- Dije jadeante sosteniendo mis manos en mis rodillas. Es cierto que no corrí tanto, pero aparte de que no era bueno para las deportes estaba enfermo y como resultado mi cuerpo era débil.

-Cielos, nunca pensé que tú estuvieras tan desesperado por entregar un trabajo.- Mencionaste poniendo tu mano detrás de tu nuca.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con eso? – Conteste indignado, yo siempre me esforzaba por cumplir con mis trabajos además no quería aplazar esa clase.

-Vale no te enojes.- Sacaste una pluma de tu mochila y tomaste mi mano.- ¡O-oye!- intente zafarme. –Espera no te muevas…. Listo.- Dirigí mí vista hasta mi muñeca y ahí apuntado con color azul esta un número telefónico.

-No tengo tiempo después de clases.- Dije molesto aunque a la vez nervioso.

-yo tampoco.-Sonreíste haciendo una señal de "llámame" con tu mano. Lo vi alejándose por el pasillo.

–¡NO TE VOY A LLAMAR!- Grita por fin.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestaste aún caminando sin voltearme a ver.

-¡Rigby!- Me gire y vi a Eileen corriendo hacia mí ¡Me avía olvidado por completo de ella!- Creí que te habías ido sin mí.

-¡Yo nunca aria eso Eileen!- Me defendí, lo cierto es que si me olvide de ella.

-Uff… al menos, ¿Qué tal tu compañero? El mío es una chica que esta media loca… Vi que en su libreta había unos monitos hombres besándose.- Empezaste a caminar y yo te seguí.

-El mío es un total idiota… - Dije entrecerrando las ojos.

-…-

-Espera… ¿Monitos hombres besándose?-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. 2- Canta el coro de los ángeles

**Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. G. Quintel, esto es YAOI (chicoxchico) MORBY, si este tema o pareja te desagradan, entonces te invito a retirarte y no causar problemas, Sin nada más que agregar, disfrute. **

**Cap. 2: Canta el coro de los ángeles.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"No queda nada de ti

Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Canta el coro de los ángeles…

Y di el último adiós…

Seguiré sosteniéndote

Pero no puedo devolverte a la vida.

Canta el coro de los ángeles…

Y di el último adiós…

Estas muerta en vida"

.

.

.

Era mi tercera taza de café caliente en la última media hora, estaba en la cafetería que queda justo cruzando la calle al otro lado del instituto, desde mi lugar está la ventana del establecimiento y a un lado la puerta, puedo ver como empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y la gente que va pasando descuidadamente apresura el paso tapándose con lo primero que se les ocurra para evitar mojarse.

Tomo la taza con cuidado y soplé despacio antes de beber de ella. Alce la vista un poco y divise a mi objetivo justo al otro lado del establecimiento. Estaba sentado con su inseparable amiga castaña, rodeados de libros de tapa gruesa y tazas de café vacías, él leía un libro que, parecía, estaba muy interesante, ni siquiera levantaba la vista de las páginas ante mi profunda mirada, su cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado le caía suavemente en la frente y almendrados ojos, lo que causaba que, con delicadeza los apartara con sus manos, su amiga se había percatado de mi mirada tan insistente a su compañero y en repetidas ocasiones le daba un golpe con el codo para que alzara la vista, pero el chico solo se encogía de hombros y se sonrojaba. Eso me dejaba en claro que aún que no me mirase sabia de mi presencia en aquel lugar.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió dándole entrada a un chico rubio y bastante alto, que acudió al encuentro con la chica castaña y mi pequeño amigo. A mitad de la primera semana llego un chico nuevo y casi irremediablemente, se hiso amigo de los dos chico. Note que casi todas sus clases las tiene con mi mapache, y solo biología la comparte con migo. El chico rubio pareció mostrar interés en Rigby, sin embargo también lo noto su amiga, que ha puesto una gran resistencia a que ellos dos se queden solos en cualquier ocasión. Bien, ella me ahorra el trabajo en sepáralos.

Regrese mi vista a mi blog de dibujo que descansaba sobre la mesa de madera caoba después de ver como ambos chicos se abrazaban y el rubio tomaba asiento junto a Rigby.

Me había unido al club de artes porque amo, en serio, me apasiona dibujar, pintar, esculpir.

Ahora lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué dibujare para esa clase? En el festival de invierno que organiza la escuela podemos exhibir nuestros trabajos y pienso hacer algo que impresiona a las personas. También nos habían dicho que docentes de una escuela de arte vendría a ver nuestros trabajos y si alguno cumplía con sus expectativas, entonces el responsable de la pintura recibiría una beca en su escuela. ¡Una razón más para esforzarse!

Necesitaba una musa, lamentablemente (para mi) esa musa me quería lo más alejado posible de él. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, hacerlo rabiar era muy divertido ¡Y se veía tan mono enojado! Dando excusas tontas combinadas con insultos, sonrojándose, dándome golpes en el pecho u hombros. Sé que suena masoquista, pero sus golpes no dolían para nada, así que eso no se considera como masoquismo, ¿verdad?

Di un suspiro y comencé a trazar garabatos con mi lápiz sobre el papel blanco. En lo que pensaba que era lo que pintaría para la exposición, dibujaría a mí amado castaño desde donde estaba, con sus bucles achocolatados interponiéndose entre su preciado libro y sus intensos y hermosos ojos color avellana.

¿Debería pedirle a CJ que posara para mí? Quedaría bien pintar su pelo blanco y con un contraste oscuro, quizá de fondo sea una noche oscura con una gran luna, tal vez pintarla tocando el piano, con un gran vestido rojo… Hmm, no, sonara grosero, pero no quiero pasar tanto tiempo con ella, y menos a solas. Aún me sorprende no haber encontrado otra marg…

-¡Mordecai!-

-Amigo…-

-¿Hmm?- dirigí mi vista a los dos chico que acababan de entrar a la cafetería, aquello dos idiotas traicioneros que se hacían llamar mi amigos. –hola Chad, Jeremy.- sonreí al ver como el más pequeño de los dos me abrazaba muy entusiasmado y el más alto dejaba su mochila a un lado de la silla y tomaba asiento.

-Te estábamos buscando.- Dijo Jeremy con seriedad, bueno, en realidad el siempre habla en ese tono, uno frio y distante por más que este feliz o triste. Él era albino, de un alto como de mi estatura, inusuales ojos rojos y con lentes de gruesa pasta, él era lo que muchos llaman 'hípster'.

-¡si, si!- Respondió un eufórico Chad tomando asiento al lado de su albino amigo. – ¿Adivina quién entro en el equipo de futbol?~- Chad era un chico de estatura mucho más baja y pelo lacio y castaño oscuro, con unos ojos del mismo color, él tenía fama de ser demasiado ´amistoso´, por decirlo de alguna forma. Si quería algo, lo obtenía. Él ha tenido tanto novios como novias, es muy coqueto y algunos rumores afirman, tiene un lado psicópata-depresivo.

-Déjame pensar quien podría ser… - Dije finiendo que pensaba.- ¿Serás acaso tu Chad?-

-jajaja, claro que no, si así fuera no sobreviviría ni una semana, todos me apastaría.- respondió sonriente.

-Tienes razón, eres muy débil.- dije, dándole la razón. Él hizo un puchero.

-Muy gracioso mordo, pero en serio, Este chico que está a mi lado logro entrar al equipo.- señalo a Jeremy.

-En realidad fui obligado por ti.- respondió con su mismo tono de voz.

-Yo solo te obligue a ir a las pruebas, ¡pero ellos te aceptaron!- el de ojos carmesís solo desvió su mirada, restándole importancia.- ¿Y tú mordo? ¿No te interesa ser parte del equipo también?- Pregunto Chad al ver la actitud desinteresada del albino.

-No, yo ya esto en un club y ser parte de otro me quitaría demasiado tiempo.-

-Además el da clases de guitarra por las tardes, en una casa de cultura en el centro de la cuidad.- Hablo Jeremy para hacer que el moreno desistiera, pues sabía que insistiría todo lo que fuera necesario para que yo me apuntara también.

-Bueno un dinero extra nunca cae de más.- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo.

-¿A quién dibujas Mordecai?- volvió a preguntar Chad. Asomándose por encima de mi blog de dibujo. -¿es ese chico que esta por allá verdad?- al terminar de decir eso se dio vuelta aun sentado en su silla y lo señalo descaradamente.

-Sí, así es.- Respondí, bueno, si él quiere respuestas se las daría, a ver si así deja de andar jodiendo. El moren se volvió a mirarme de nuevo y sonrió.

-Qué casualidad, él está en mi clase de deportes.-

-sí, toda una revelación.- dije sarcástico. Él chico me miro mal durante un segundo y volvió a sonreír.

-Y… ¿te gusta?-

-Chad…- Le reprocho el albino. Pero él y yo lo ignoramos.

-Tal vez.- tome la palabra con una sonrisa.

-¿Le hablas? ¿Él te conoce?-

Por un minuto me tente a decirle que sí, pero que aparentemente él no me quería cerca, pero desistí, la sonrisa de Chad era juguetona, si decía que no, él se ofrecería para acercarnos o algo, y ese sería un pretexto perfecto para mí.

-¿Tú le hablas?- pregunte, tentado a la suerte.

-…Claro…-

-Chad…- volvió a reprochar Jeremy.

-¿sabes?... realmente no he tenido el valor para hablarle, y quisiera podes dibujarle más de cerca, ¿Seria posible que tú…?- sugerí.

-sería un placer.-respondió parándose de su silla, Jeremy lo tomo del hombro.

-No lo hagas Chad…- su voz seguía siendo la de siempre pero él se veía frustrado y tenía la otra mano en la frente. El chico lo ignoro como por tercera vez y camino hasta llegar a la mesa del trio de amigos, comenzando una charla con mi mapache. Mientras mi amigo hablaba el castaño se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño, su amigas cayo una carcajada con la mano, y por último el rubio, que olvide mencionar que se llama Thomas, me miro mal. Si su mirada matara, seguro ya estaría muerto.

Después de cerca de diez minutos hablando, Chad se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta nuestra mesa.

-Vamos Jeremy, tengo tarea y tu igual.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Le mencione lo de querer dibujarlo, dijo que te fueras a la mierda, pero aún así creo que él es un tipo difícil y luego me dijo que tú se lo digieras en la cara, a mira ahí viene.- Chad me explicaba todo mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida seguido de Jeremy.- Suerte.-

Cuando mire en dirección a la mesa de Rigby, él ya estaba parado frente a mí, son su mochila colgando de su brazo, y su eterno (desde que lo conocí) ceño fruncido. Me pare de golpe, no sé por qué pero su mirada me hizo estremecer.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿Pero que pasa contigo?! Tio…- Me grito para después ir bajando su tono de voz, tal vez no quería llamar la atención.

-…Pues veras, estoy en el club de arte y…-

-¡Me importa un carajo en que club estas! ¡¿Qué crees que soy una puta o qué?!-

-¿qué? Bueno, bueno, sé que no es muy normal que alguien te pida ese tipo de cosas pero…-

-¡Claro que no es normal, mierda!-

-Pero…-Proseguí ignorando su comentario.- Es solo por esta vez, y no es tan grave, además, nadie se tiene que dar cuenta, mira, si quieres hasta te pago.- respondí, sacando la billetera de mi bolsillo, el por su parte, se puso aún más rojo y abrió impresionado la boca, buscando decir algo, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces tomó el café helado de un tipo que iba pasando justo a su lado y vacío su contenido en mi cara, cerré los ojos, guardando la calma, ¿Qué había de malo querer dibujarlo?

-¡Si quieres tener sexo ´casual´ con alguien, búscate otro! ¡Carajo!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo y salió del establecimiento completamente enfadado. Segundos después de que haya cruzado esa puerta se escuchó de los clientes un sonoro "hhooooo"

-¿Q-Que?- Logre susurrar.

* * *

-JAJAJA- Se burló estrepitosamente Chad, incluso se inclinó y sujeto el estómago. –Ho dios, debí quedarme para ver su rostro. No, no, ¡debes contarme lo otra vez!- unas pequeñas lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos, Jeremy soltó una pequeña risita muy discreta.

-¿Entonces te tiro todo el café de otro tipo encima verdad?- Menciona mi albino amigo, claramente aguantando la risa, pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Chad rio de nuevo.

-Les recuerdo que todo ha sido su culpa.- Respondí irritado, cruzándome de brazos. Jeremy que estaba dentado y recargado en la pared aparto su vista de la puesta de sol que estaba apreciando y me miro, alzando una ceja. –bueno, todo ha sido tu culpa Chad, ¡No deberías de estar riéndote en mi cara idiota!-

-Tranquilo amigo solo debes ir y explicarle que no pretendas ser un pervertido.- me intentaba calmar Jeremy, mientras se levantaba se su lugar, claro, estaba defendiendo al moreno, ellos dos eran los mejor amigo, se cuidaban y protegían uno a otro más que sus propias madres. Y era, aún más obvio, que Chad le traía ganas a Jeremy, pero este no parecía darse cuenta. Eso me trajo tantos recuerdos, y melancolía. Pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, no debía detenerme a pensar en el pasado.

-¡Tienes razón amigo! Si le explico todo dejara de pensar que soy un degenerado.- Respondí, con nuevas esperanzas en el mañana. -A esta hora seguro que está en su club de poesía, lo esperare y lo obligare a que hable con migo-

-¿y tú como sabes que está en poesía?- Pregunto Chad luego de parar de reír.

-Revise su horario mientras no miraba.-

-Tal vez si seas un degenerado y aparte acosador.- dijo Jeremy, pero no le tome importancia a su comentario y empecé a caminar por el pasillo alejándome de ello. A ellos les gustaba ir a el pasillo abierto del último piso del ultimo edificio de la escuela, el edifico que estaba al fondo, el edifico H, para apreciar el atardecer que se veía desde ese lugar, también se podía ver el campo de futbol y la pista de carreras.

Atravesé casi toda la escuela para llegar hasta el edificio B, que es donde Rigby tenía su clase. Espere recargado a un lado de su casillero, espera, esperar, esperar… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo he esperado?! … solo tres minutos…

La puerta de su salón se abrió y dejo salir a muchos alumnos de ahí, de entre ellos el castaño también salió dirigiéndose hacia su casillero, sin percatarse de mi presencia, estaba enfrascado en la lectura de una hoja de papel entre sus manos. Pera cuando llego hasta su destino abrió su casillero, y como vi que no tenía intenciones de percatarse de mi presencia, decidí hablar para llamarla. Y carraspee. Él me miro durante unos milisegundos, los suficientes que bastaron para colorarse completamente, fruncir de nuevo el entrecejo y azotar la puerta de su loker. Se giró sobre sus talones y me dio la espalda, empezando a caminar.

-Espera, necesito decirte algo, es importante.-

Pero él siguió caminando, yo lo seguí para que me escuchara.

-Lo que pasó ayer...-

-Cállate.-

-Yo no tenía la intención de incomodarte ni nada por el estilo...-

-No me interesa.-

-Lo que paso fue que Chad dijo que te conocía…-

-No te creo.-

-Pero no le pedí que te digiera eso.-

-¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca?-

-Veras lo que le dije fue, bueno, fue que...yo no… no quería ofenderte… - El paro lentamente su andar ente la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio de la escuela, afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente, Yo nunca vi el cielo nublado en ningún momento, y ni siquiera me percaté de que estuviera lloviendo antes, esto fue muy repentino.

-¿Le dijiste que…?-Pregunto en un susurro Rigby, pero sin dejar de ver por el cristal de la puerta.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabes?- No pude evitar alzar la mano y revolverle en cabello con ternura, ya que me encontraba detrás de él no pude ver su expresión pero pude notar como se tensaba. -Pregunte si podía pintarte…- Al ver que no espundia decidí seguir.

-Me encantaría poder plasmar tu imagen en lienzo, tus rebeldes rizos, tu mirada, y si fuera posible, sin ese ceño fruncido.- Aparte la vista de su nuca donde estuve mirando todo ese tiempo para ver al frente, el cristal está salpicado con gotas de lluvia y se veía un poco empañado, por el reflejo del mismo pude ver el rostro de Rigby, completamente rojo. Me acerque cuidadosamente a él y rodee su cuello con mis hombros en un abrazo para susurrarle en su oreja, la cual está igual de roja, un leve "Te ves más lindo así".

-Y-yo… ha… s-si solo se trata de e-so… t-tal vez pueda hacerlo…- murmuro.

-¿enserio?- me separe de él tomándolo de los hombros aún por detrás. Rigby asintió.

-Entonces vendrías hoy a mi casa, para empezar de una vez.- sugerí, entusiasmado.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto sorprendido volteando a verme. No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero no sonaba mal. Sonreí.

-Sí, ahora.-

Sentí que alguien jalaba de mi hombro y cuando voltee a ver de quien se trataba me encontré con Don, el hermano menor de Rigby, Pareciera que si estaba acosando a este pobre chico. Su hermano me miro por unos instantes, de una manera tan fría que parecía que mi simple presencia le produjera asco. Observe por unos momentos el uniforme mojado y sucio del equipo de futbol que traía y después aparte la vista, intentando mostrar desinterés, ¿y este era el que se hacía llamar el chico más gentil de todo el equipo?

-Rigby, nos vamos ahora, despídete de tu amigo.-

-S-si… he… - Me volteo a ver, se mostraba apenado por la actitud de su hermano, hasta parecía su hermanito menor, pues era mucho más bajito y más delgado, y don se veía más alto y con mucho más musculo que Rigby, incluso Don era un poco más alto que yo.

-En realidad.- Dije interrumpiendo a Rigby, y seguramente ganándome una mirada igual de mordaz sobre mi persona de parte de Don, más no lo supe por observas fijamente los ojos de Rigby mientras hablaba, aunque está hablando con Don.- Le he invitado a mi casa esta tarde, por un trabajo en parejas.-

-Él no había avisado antes.-

-No, el trabajo surgió de repente.-

-Comprendo.- Don suspiro.- En ese caso, yo le avisare a nuestra madre, y te quiero en casa antes de las 7.-

-Pero son las 6.- repuso Rigby.

-¿Y?- Su hermano alzo una ceja, retándolo a replicarle algo.

-No, nada.-

-Bien…- paso por en medio de ambos y abrió la puerta para salir al patio, el frio se coló y me estremecí de repente al igual que Rigby, pero Don ni se inmuto, la lluvia estaba parando solo caían una que otra gota.- Y…- Se giró a mírame y señalarme con el dedo.

-Mordecai.- Apunto mi mapache de repente.-

-¿Mordecai?- Me miro, interrogante.

-Si.-

-Don.- Me estiro la mano a modo de saludo.

-un placer.- Correspondí a su saludo estrechando su mano.

-Me hubiese gustado decir lo mismo.- Al menos es honesto, pensé. –Y chico… No toques a mi hermano de nuevo.- después de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de nuestra vista.

-Agradable.-Dije

-Eso dicen muchas personas.-

-¿Vamos?-

-Hmm… ok.-

Salimos también del edificio y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, donde le mostré en donde nos iríamos a mi casa y él se negó rotundamente.

-¡No subiré a eso!-

-Solo es una motocicleta.-

-Puedo morir si me monto ahí.-

-Yo nunca te dejaría morir, mi preciado mapache.- Le tome del mentón para que me mirara.

-Tsk, solo maneja y deja de decir esas cosa.- aparto mi mano de un manotazo y me dio la espalda, yo solo sonreí.

Me monte en la moto y le indique a mi compañero que se subiera, vi como dudaba unos instantes y luego subió a esta. Le pase mi casco a él y este lo tomo.

-¿Tú no usaras uno?-

-Solo traigo uno, además, ¿no tenías miedo de morir? El casco impedirá que algo malo te pase.-

Después de unos minutos echamos a andar y en cuanto esto pasó el cuerpo de Rigby se aferró aún más al mío.

-P-pero promete que iras despacio idiota.-

Solté una carcajada.-Lo prometo.-

Durante el camino el frio aire me daba de golpe en la cara, y algunas gotas de lluvia caían aún sobre nosotros, amenazando con llover una vez más.

-M-Mordecai…- susurro Rigby aun recargado en mi espalda, y cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre mí pecho.

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Por qué me llamas mapache?-

-Pareces un mapache.-

Y después de esa pequeña conversación no volvió a decir palabra hasta llegar a mi casa, o mejor dicho, un pequeño departamento, la suerte era que podía dejar mi moto en el pequeño estacionamiento de abajo.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento dejando pasar a Rigby primero para después entrar yo y cerrar la puerta, donde vivía no era muy lujoso pero tampoco era una pocilga, tenía su cocina, un cuarto donde dormía y un baño. ¿Qué más cosas se puede pedir? Digo para una renta de 5oo dólares el mes, era prácticamente un regalo.

-Acogedor, no sabía que vives solo.- dijo quitándose su chaqueta café.

-Pues ahora lo sabe, no es mucho pero es lo suficiente para sobrevivir, ¿quisieras tomar algo?-

-Estoy bien, gracias.-

-Pues entonces vamos, tengo todo en mi habitación.- Emprendí camino hacia una puerta a la derecha y la abrí dejando ver una habitación con una ventana a la izquierda con la cortinas corridas, una cama en medio de la habitación con edredón color azul y al otro extremo de la habitación un armario, al lado de la ventana había un escritorio con una portátil encima y un pequeño librero al lado. Una mesa de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama con un pequeño despertador y esparcidos por el piso, había pinturas, pinceles, libretas y blog de dibujo de todos los tamaños. Recargados en las paredes de la habitación también había cuadros, retratos de personas y paisajes, todos con diferentes colores, desde cuadros con colores tristes, hasta con colores vivo y brillantes.

-jeje, disculpa el desorden.- Me rasque la roca avergonzado. –Pero, normalmente no tengo visitas.-

-No importa, esta, esta linda tu habitación.- Dijo observando cada una de mis pinturas, me sentí bien cuando lo hacía, le brillaban los ojos y se veía asombrado. –Nunca pensé conocer a alguien que pintara tan maravilloso.- Se quedó observando la pintura de dos ángeles que hice hace tiempo, uno se veía tan limpio con sus alas extendidas reflejándose en un lago sobre en que volaba, un lago de agua cristalina, pero su cara estaba triste, y estaba llorando, y encima de él había otro ángel lastimado y con las alas destrozada, sangrando, protegiendo al primer ángel, sonriendo. Al parecer le había gustado.

-Le titule, coro de ángeles.- dije con una sonrisa mientras abría el armario y sacaba de ahí un nuevo lienzo para empezar a colocarlo sobre un caballete que estaba doblado debajo de mi cama.

-Sin duda tienes talento.-

-Gracias, pero eso dímelo cuando te termine de pintar a ti, y veas lo hermoso que eres.-

Se sonrojo, y cambio de tema.- ¿Por qué le titulaste así? –

-¿Sabes…? Algunas pérdidas nos marcan para toda la vida, y mucha gente, a pesar de seguir respirando ya ha dejado de vivir.- Esa fue mi sencilla respuesta, él me miro confundido, yo suspire y recogí algunos pinceles y libretas que estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación.-Digamos que, ese ángel que está limpio y sano, sin manchas ni golpes, se siente como el ángel que está arriba de él, porque está solo, porque lo dejaron solo. Y él ángel que está arriba, con golpes y lastimado, se siente como el ángel de abajo, se siente libre, feliz, porque está cuidando al ángel de abajo. Porque lo ve feliz y a salvo. Sin saber que le está haciendo aún más daño.-

-Es como, ¿no toda la gente feliz está realmente feliz y no toda la gente triste se siente triste?-

-Se podría decir.-

-¿y tú estás realmente feliz ahora?-

Alce la vista del piso donde descansaba el ultimo pincel y me volví a observar a Rigby.- Estoy realmente feliz, porque estás aquí.-

-¿y si decido irme pesando que eso te hará bien pero en realidad te estoy lastimando, eso es como lo de tu pintura?-

-Haces muchas preguntas.-

-Lo siento.-

Me reí un poco para dirigirme hasta mi lienzo de nuevo. –Ahora, siéntate en la cama.- Él se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó, algo no me convencía mucho. – gira tu cabeza un poco a la derecha... estas muy tenso, relájate un poco.- pero algo seguía sin convencerme.

-Quítate ese suéter.- Pero algo aún no me convencía.-Recuéstate un poco más.- No, no, no, aún no me convencía del todo. ¿Y si te quitas la ropa a ver si así queda mejor?- Lo próximo que vi fue un zapato directo a mi cara.

* * *

**aquí**** la entrega del segundo capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews a:**

***NEKO-chan**

***Guest**

***FURBYPUCCA98**

***Amelia Kurokawa**

***Naol: **Tienes razón, rigby es más así, pero hay un "¿por que?" por lo cual le di esa personalidad, razón que sabrás más adelante, Kukukuku,~

***Nanami Fushikawa: **Ya se, siempre el enamorado primero es Rigby pero bueno, ya veré que opinas después de esto, y lo del acostón a los 5 segundos, pues a mi tampoco me gusta, es como "¡y la magia del amor?" (?) xD

***Hijikata Haruhi **

***Eye´sMoon: **¡Gracias! En realidad yo no esperaba Reviews y ver que tu eras la primera me alegro bastante, Espero que disfrutes del segundo capitulo!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. 3- Because I stupid

**Regular Show No me pertenece a mí, sino a J. G. Quintel. Yaoi (chicoxchico) Si esto te desagrada o algo, pues vuelve por donde viniste. Sin más disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap. 3: Because I'm Stupid**

* * *

La ráfaga de viento que se azoto contra mi rostro no me detuvo en mi inminente huida, decidí pensar que el rojo de mi rostro de debía al frio que daba en el exterior y no al estúpido comentario de ese chico con cara de delincuente. ¡Como si esas cosas se digieran al dos por tres con personas que apenas conoces!

-Espera, espera…- El chico peli azul volvió a cerrar la puerta en mis narices y se carcajeo un poco más ¡En mi cara! –Serás adorable, ¿Te ibas a ir sin un zapato, genio?-

-N-no lo necesito, ahora está contaminado con los gérmenes de tu rostro.-

-Solo era una broma inofensiva, no te iba a violar ni nada parecido…-

-ya.-

-Solo motivos artísticos ¿vale? Además no te puedes ir, afuera está lloviendo a cantaros.-

-¡Pues haz algo! Si no llego a casa para la cena papá se molestara y si papá se molesta también mamá y por consiguiente mi hermano.-

-Llama a tu hermano y dile que pase a recogerte, lo comprenderá, digo… está lloviendo.-

Mordecai me revolvió el cabello y me miro con algo que no pude descifrar… me asusté, le di un manotazo apartándolo de mí. Sonrió.

-Supongo que me dejaras conservar este zapato ¿cierto?- Dijo señalando mi zapato con una sonrisa juguetona. Sonreí sin notarlo y le murmure un "estúpido" mientras tomaba asiento en su mullido sillón para mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano. El paso a mi lado y me dejo mi zapato a en mi regazo.

-Preparare un delicioso chocolate caliente.- Después se fue a la barra de la cocina y comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Justo después de enviar el mansaje alce la viste hacia la pequeña cocina de Mordecai, era pequeña, si pero bastante completa al lado de la pequeña estufa había un refrigerador y todo el espacio sobrante hasta la pared era un gran ventanal. Me quede observando con la mirada perdida el paisaje que se apreciaba. En un edificio calle abajo se podía observar gran parte de la cuidad, o eso parecía, la lluvia no dejaba apreciar muy bien. Supuse que Mordecai si era un artista incomprendido, tal vez demasiado detallista. Suspire.

-¿No te pondrá ese zapato?- me pregunto y me sonroje completamente avergonzado.

-¡Y-ya lo sé, idiota! ¡M-mejor tu prepara ese maldito chocolate que muero de frio!- Grite. El soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también querías chocolate?- Le mire mal o eso intente, ¿porque tenía que tartamudear justo cuando intentaba sonar amenazador?

-Venga que ya lo prepare.-

-Eres un pesado.-

-¿Vendrás mañana también? Hoy no pinte nada y espero mañana si nos pongamos de acuerdo.-

-Solo si dejas de hacer comentarios pervertidos.- Respondí dándole un sorbo a mi chocolate, hasta tenia malvaviscos, wow sí que los preparaba delicioso. Ni si quiera me percaté de que había cerrado los ojos y cuando los abrí me encontré con unos ojos monocromo mirándome fijamente. -¿Q-que? –

-¿Hmm?-

-¡¿Qué me estas mirando joder?!-

-Te extrañe mucho.-

Ok, no me esperaba esa respuesta, ¿Qué me extraño mucho? Por donde viese ese comentario no tenía sentido. Estaba por preguntar a que se refería con eso cuando el sonido del timbre nos distrajo de inmediato. Al ir a abrir la puerta me topé con la mirada de mi hermano. Y así con un "Hasta luego" y un "Adiós" me hermano me arrastro por los pasillos de ese edificio de departamentos hasta el auto aparcado en el frente. Auto de mis padre, por cierto. No tenía que ser tan cruel con migo, ¡Era solo un amigo, no un violador del bosque! Creo… ¿Amigo? Nunca había tenido un "Amigo" y Thomas no contaba lo acababa de conocer, sin embargo, a Mordecai también lo acababa de conocer, ¿Entonces por qué lo estaba defendiendo de los malos comentarios de mi hermano? ¡Además era mi hermano MENOR por todos los cielos!

-¡No deberías hablar mal de él ni siquiera lo conoces!-

-¿Y tú sí? Con esas fachas que se carga seguro se la pasa por la vida engatusando a niños inocentes para conseguir sexos gratis.-

-D-Don.- Deje sonrojado, de nuevo. –A-Además, tu era el hermano menor.- Mi hermano me miro mal, me encogí en mi asiento, era obvio que Don era mucho más grande que yo, y tal vez, TAL VEZ era un poco más maduro, ¡pero joder que yo era el mayor aquí! Sin embargo no dije nada más.

Al llegar a casa nuestra madre no preparo la cena y mi hermano estuvo hablando sobre su práctica de hoy junto un nuestro papá. Ambos emocionados. Mamá los observaba gustosa, al menos uno de sus hijos seguiría el camino del deporte como siempre lo habían querido. Yo solo jugaba con la comida en mi plato, revolviéndola con el tenedor, pensé en que si me emocionaba la idea de tener un amigo como Mordecai y Thomas, aunque Thomas era más tímido y Mordecai más extrovertido. Sin duda era más entretenido estar con Mordecai y muy a mi pesar, si quería entablar una amistad con él, más este parecía más interesado en otro tipo de relación. Era obvio y eso me asustaba a querer verlo porque me ponía tan nervioso sus comentarios y cuando me tocaba parecía que en cualquier momento gritaría cual nenita y saldría huyendo. Patético. Observe una vez más la comida en el plato. Ahí había lo que parecía los restos una pastilla molida, fruncí el ceño. Esta noche definitivamente no cenaría.

.-.-.-.-

-Parecía que tu hermano me iba a matar…-

-Con esas fachas que te cargas, cualquiera estaría a la defensiva.- Respondí mirando con desinterés el libro que tenía entre mis manos, pasando de ven en cuando la paginas pero sin entender lo que estaba leyendo realmente.

-Como tú la primera vez que te vi.- Me sonroje, maldita sea ¿acaso mi cara seria de esta color siempre? Él se burló de mí y yo, si no estuviéramos en la biblioteca me lanzaría a gritarle importunos a la cara.

-N-No digas tonterías…-

-¿No te asuste? Pero si hasta se te notaba en la cara.-

-¡mentira!-

-¿no?- Cuestiono con voz juguetona y tomo de mi silla como la primera vez y la jalo hacia él. No tuve el valor de despegar el libro de mi cara. –Olvidaste una libreta roja en mi casa ayer…- susurro muy cerca de mi oreja. –Tenía escrito varios poemas ahí….- Me sonroje aún más (si es que eso es posible) y pegue el libro a mi rostro, él quito el libro de manera gentil de mis manos y me miro fijo. Y me beso. ¡JODER ME BESO! ¡UN HOMBRE ME BESO! ¡Y ERA MI PRIMER BESO!

Lo próximo que vi fue las lámparas de la biblioteca y un golpe seco que nublo mi visión.

.-.-.-

El blanco del techo me hizo volver a cerrar los ojos una vez los abrí. Y después de unos segundos de adaptar mi vista a la iluminación, me percate de los gritos que se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor de mí. Y por si fuera poco esta acostado en una cama de la enfermería.

-¡Pero si le tuviste que hacer algo para dejarlo así!-

-¡Ya te dije que nada! Además eso a ti no te importa-

-¡Soy su amigo claro que me importa!-

-Ya…-

-Chicos, cállense creo que ya despertó… -Eso voz…. ¡Eileen! Ho mi gran amiga está aquí para salvarme, esperen ¿Por qué lleva una cámara fotográfica?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Mordecai

-¿Cómo me voy a sentir imbécil?- Respondí sonrojado y molesto ante tal pregunta.

-Lo molestas, déjalo tranquilo.- Respondió Thomas abrazándome y apegándome a su pecho. Me sonroje.

-¿Y tú con qué derecho te crees para decidir algo así?- Contra ataco tomándome por los hombros y atrayéndome a él, Thomas repuso fuerza y no lo permitió y sin saber cómo, termine en medio de una guerra de miradas. Busque con la mirada a Eileen para recibir algo de ayuda y la encontré comando fotos con esa cámara. Esperen, ¿Qué?

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió estrepitosamente dando la llegada a un agotado Don que pareció haber corrido desde el otro lado del instituto, que, al ver tal escena se abalanzó contra los dos chicos llevándose a su pequeño hermano mayor de corbata. Y para mi sorpresa, Eileen seguía tomando más y más fotos, ¿acaso eso era un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz? Ho Dios. Un puñetazo directo a mi cara. Muy bien.

.-.-.-

Murmullos, eso era lo primero que escuche, murmullos, luego ese débil murmullo se volvió un eco, algo distante que logro adquirir fuerza poco a poco. Y por fin logre abrir mis ojos, con algo de pesadez logre acostumbrarme a la luz a mí alrededor. De nuevo, genial. Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado y me hormigueaban los brazos y piernas, los colores a mí alrededor se veían tan chillantes y llamativos, un poco borroso, intente levantar mi mano para tallar mis ojos, sim embargo, y como me lo esperaban mis extremidades no respondieron. Genial, simplemente genial.

-Mamá ya despertó.- Oí la voz de mi hermano, tarde varios minutos en percatarme de que estaba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la piernas de mi hermano. Mamá conducía y el cielo gris que observaba por la ventana frente a mí me hacía sentir distanciado de la realidad siempre que me obligaban a tomar esos medicamentos. Me sentía tan adormilado, y mi hermano empezó a acariciar mi cabello con cariño.

-¿Y el ojo morado Don?- Pregunto mamá.

-Ya dije que fue mi culpa, y lo siento.-

-Esa no es manera de cuidar de tu hermano.-

Él no respondió y me observo por unos instantes con esa mirada de preocupación que me hacía sentir culpable. Al igual que cuando éramos niños. Yo le devolví la mirada pero estaba seguro de que estaba más desorientado que nada.

-¿Por qué estos medicamentos lo dejan tan perdido?- Pregunto mi hermano aun mirándome a los ojos. Lo sabía.

-Es mejor tenerlo así cariño.-

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba lloviendo y mi hermano me cubrió con su chaqueta y me cargo en sus brazos, todo mi peso estaba dejándolo sobre mi hermano, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto no sabía ni donde estaba.

Lo primero que mi mamá dijo fue que me llevara a mi habitación y me dejaran descansar y así lo hizo mi hermano. Dejándome en mi cama y en la penumbra de mi recamara Don me observo cálidamente y me acaricio el cabello retirándolo suavemente de mi rostro. Se vía preocupado.

-Lamento haberte dejado el ojo morado.- Dijo

No respondí, no podía.

Él se dio media vuelta con la intensión de retirarse, yo sujete muy débilmente la manga de su ramera y el me miro. Yo no sabía a qué estaba mirando, si el techo de madera, el rostro de mi hermano o el foco semi-encendido que alumbra a duras penas mi habitación.

-¿Quieres que me acueste a tu lado?- Pregunto y yo deje de sujetar su manga. Él se acercó a mí y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda. Eso hacia cuando éramos niños y me tranquilizaba saber que tenía compañía ya que en ese estado me aterraba quedarme solo. Y él como mi amigo, mi hermano, lo comprendía.

Y sin saber cómo, me quede dormido en sus brazos.

Como cuando éramos niños.

* * *

**¡HOLA! **

**bueno aquí otro cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado y tal vez si me tarde tardo mucho en actualizar y me disculpo !**

.

.

.

**¡Dejen Reviews, que son el motor de todo fic! :D**


	4. 4- Ya me hacia a la idea

_**Capítulo 3: Ya me hacía a la idea.**_

* * *

Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

YAOI (chicoxchico) MORBY, si no te gusta, vuelve por donde volviste.

* * *

"**Cuanto más grande es el amor, más fuerte nos lastima"**

**.**

El aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz le causo un gruñido en su estómago. Abriendo lentamente lo ojos, se encontró con la gotas de lluvia en la ventana, el cielo de la mañana estaba como boca de muerto abriéndose paso ante sus orbes color almendra. Con cansancio y algo de dolor movió lentamente la mano izquierda y la estiro sobre su cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza y sus articulaciones, probablemente por la postura en la que durmió.

Un bostezo se escuchó por toda su habitación, y con pesar, sus ojos pasaron del paisaje de la ventana al reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Eran las 8:45. Salto de la cama, gimiendo en el proceso.

Al bajar las escaleras con prisa, se encontró con la espalda de su madre en la cocina, con ese delantal de color lila y tarareando una melodiosa canción a la que ahora no recordaba su nombre.

-Mamá.-

-Rigby, querido. Eh preparado el almuerzo para ti, y mira, te calenté un poco de té.- Su madre miro hacia abajo y chasqueo la lengua. – Cariño, te he dicho muchas veces que no deberías estar por ahí sin zapatos, anda, sube y colócate unos ahora mismo jovencito.-

-Que… No, mamá, no desperté para para mi primera hora de clases, y probablemente llegaré tarde a la segunda hora…-

-Tranquilo querido, no tienes que ir si no te sientes bien, solo recuest…-

-No, mamá.- El castaño paso su mano por su cara de forma exasperada. –Yo estoy bien, ¿Ves? – Estiro sus brazos a los lados y los movió de arriba abajo, demostrando su "Obvia buena salud".- Solo… solo, ¿Podrías darme un aventón al instituto?-

Ella frunció su delgado labio inferior contra el superior, su nariz de arrugo en el proceso y coloco su mano sobre su cintura. El aroma a té de limón estaba en el aire y Rigby temió por un segundo que recibiera una negativa como respuesta. Finalmente su madre suspiro.

-Está bien. Supongo que en verdad estas mejor. Bien, sube y arréglate, yo estaré esperando y te llevare a tus clases.- Sonrió de forma dulce y revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

El camino al intitulo en el auto fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. La radio en el auto anunciaba un día frio y nublado, sin probabilidad de lluvia, y a juzgar por lo como Rigby veía el día desde la ventana de auto en movimiento, también podría ser un día un tanto melancólico.

* * *

Al cruzar el salón de clases, se encontró con la mirada de todos (Joder, por llegar un poco tarde me miran como si hubiera cometido un homicidio) Pensó el castaño, y se dispuso a tomar su respectivo asiento.

Relativamente, esa clase fue bastante aburrida, el tic tac del reloj se mesclaba con el sonido de la tiza contra la pizarra, juró que en algún momento se quedaría dormido. Por suerte, el sonido de la chicharra se interpuso entre él y Morfeo. Por suerte.

Tomando su mochila en mano camino con algo de pesadez por los pasillos de la escuela, si buscaba a Eileen antes de su próxima clase entonces…

-¡Rigby!-

Detuvo sus perezosos paso y volteo un poco sobre su hombro, divisando una cabellera azul entre la multitud. Su boca se secó y lo único que su mente gritaba con desespero era "Corre, Corre lo más lejos que puedas!" seguro alguna clase de supervivencia.

Pero no lo hizo, sus piernas no respondían, estaba clavado en el piso de aquel pasillo, con los casilleros azul claro a su alrededor olor a humedad.

-Ah, mapache, me preocupe cuando no te vi en la primera clase, ¿Estas bien?-

\- En realidad eso no importan, solo desperté tarde.- Intento una voz de indiferencia, pero se flaqueaba a cada palabra que salían de sus labios.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sí, solo eso. Y a todo esto, no es de tu incumbencia.-

Mordecai sonrió, sonrió y eso solo provocó que las mejillas de Rigby se volvieran de un profundo color carmín y la respiración en sus pulmones se reusara a salir.

Se odio por eso.

-Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia porque no me invitas a que lo sea.-

-¿He?-

Él negó un poco con la cabeza y cerró los ojos monocromos que poseía.-

-Me refiero- Dijo. –A que me importa lo que pase contigo, pero tú no me dejas demostrártelo.-

Rigby abrió un poco la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía nada que decir, las palabra se reusaban a salir de su garganta, las mejillas ardían y su respiración fallaba. El peli azul volvió a tomar la palabra, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente que se volvió pesado en algún momento.

-Aunque, ya sabes, ¿Las clases pueden llegar a ser aburridas, no?-

-Son clases, se supone que seas aburridas.- Hizo un mohín.

Mordecai volvía reír.

-Ah~ si solo hubiera una forma de… no sé, que no fueran aburridas.- Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro al cabo de terminar su oración. Dio un paso más hacia e moreno y rodo la cintura del más bajo.-

-La única forma en que una clase no sea aburrida es no estar en dicha clase.- Respondió Rigby, tan pronto como pudo coloco su mochila contra su pecho de forma protectora, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió las manos de contrario en sus caderas.

-Pero que gran idea mapache, no entremos a clases.- Este ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su presa, con sus labios recorrió lentamente su cuello color canela, su aroma era de como granos de cacao, era… embriagador.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- Grito exaltado el moreno, golpeado la nuca de su amigo, adolorido por el golpe este se alejó.

-Eh oído perfectamente tu insinuación vandalista.-

-Eres un tonto.-

-Vamos, ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tu amigo favorito?-

-n-No he dicho eso, es solo que…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su oración, Mordecai lo tomo por el brazo y lo guió por el pasillo vacío.

-Conozco un buen lugar donde pasar el rato.-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no pienso saltar las clases!-

-¿Entonces porque simplemente no te vas en vez de solo seguirme? –Insinuó Mordecai.

-…- Una vez más este se quedó sin palabras. Tiene razón. ¿Por qué simplemente no se alejaba como seguramente lo habría hecho con cualquier otra persona?

_Él no es cualquier persona…_

Rigby observo la mano que lo sujetaba, observo las baldosas blancas, sintió como el peli azul abría una puerta que daba una azotea en la escuela de donde a pesar del techo, la brisa de la lluvia la sentía en la piel de su cara.

Entonces sujeto la mano del otro con fuerza mientras observaba como pequeños rayos de sol se asomaban entre las nubes grises. Y sintió como la mano contraria le devolvía en apretón con fuerzan, como si en cualquier momento temiera que él… que él…

-Yo no me pienso ir.- Dijo Rigby.

La mirada monocromo se posó sobre su figura con asombro. El castaño tragó en seco, algo dentro de si se revolvía, las mariposas como suelen decirle las personas.

-Yo... Suelo verlo en tus ojos. Cuando… cuando me miras, la esperanza y el miedo se mezclan en tus ojos. No sé si así es como vez a todas las personas, pero… si me miras a mí… entonces… entonces yo prometo no irme nunca…-

Rigby se reusaba a siquiera apartar la vista de aquel cielo gris. No sabía de donde había sacado esas palabras, pero sabía que no eran falsas.

Escuchó sollozos, fue entonces cuando volvió sus ojos color miel a los monocromo del peli azul, solo pudo ver un sentimiento que no estaba listo para reconocer. Vio como las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de esos ojos frente suyo, escuchó otro sollozo y el cuerpo del más alto lo abrazó contra el suyo con fuerza.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y el rostro de Mordecai se escondía entre su cuello y el hombro, las lágrimas de este le mojaban el suéter, pero no le importó. Nunca antes había consolado a alguien. Pero tampoco le importaba. Solo por ser él.

_Porque él no es cualquier persona_.

-Te quiero, Rigby.-

-Ya me hacía a la idea.-

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: ¡Milagro! E actualizado después de... ¿1 año? No sé, mucho tiempo. La verdad pensaba abandonar este fic, sufrí de una terrible depresión y hasta pensaba que no acababa la escuela. Horrible. **_

_**Pero ya estoy mejor, así que pensé que continuar esto seria bueno. ¿Abra alguien que lo recuerde?... **_


End file.
